User blog:BobTheDoctor27/First Blog
Hey there good users of Custom Hero Factory Wiki. As the title states, this is my first blog post on this wiki and - for the foreseeable future - may be the only one for a while. Reason for this blog post The truth is that today is my last day on summer holiday and I go back to school tomorrow. I'm exactly 6 days away from turning 16 and I remain a proud Lego fan (What a terrible pick-up line DX) But now my school work is starting to get serious and this next year - my penultimate year of secondary education - is supposed to be the most demanding before I set off to university. This means that I will, unfortunately, have to slash my activity. This year, school has to come first, so the timing of me joining this wiki couldn't have been worse. Which of my creations is your favourite? Jenny Sharp Scott Trooper Jack Reacher Joshua Breach One of the ones on my Brickshelf account Hero Factory Story Yes it's true, my activity has suffering lately on all the websites that I visit. My YouTube channel hasn't seen a new video in quite a while and I'm struggling to keep my Bionicle fan fiction story flowing on CBW. (Link below) However, I'm going to try my best to make a story serial on this wiki. I've made tonnes of Hero Factory creations in my free time and it would be a terrible shame to put them to waste without giving them a story. So I'm going to work away and get my act together over the next few months. How do you think that the official Hero Factory story could be improved? Greater depth in the personalities of Hero characters More intelligent villains By introducing death and love. With lots and lots of guns If Furno was brutally killed (You know you want to click it!) More focus on the characters that the fans like (AKA Surge :P) By introducing other hero teams or separate heroes All/Most of the above Dance in the Flames And that's where Dance in the Flames comes in. Although I'm yet to post a chapter, I am hoping to make this one of the first stories on this wiki. While I don't have a lot of plans for the current storyline, I have devised a new scenario for the remainder of this year and I hope to share it with you as soon as I begin writing. For the moment, I can't really give away many spoilers as I haven't thought that far ahead. However, I can give away a few plot points: *The main character of Dance in the Flames will be Jack Reacher. *He will encounter several members of the Delta 4 Hero Team. **Jenny Sharp, Patrick Gust, and Sam Clank will be on the planet. **Scott Trooper will only appear via video link as he will remain in Makuhero City *The setting will be the frozen planet of Orcus. *There will only be one villain who will be named Bonecrusher. *My story will differ to official (stereo-typical) Hero Factory in many ways. For starters, none of my villain characters will be idiots. Secondly, I can confirm that I will kill off characters and that I will introduce a wider range of characters. Such as: **Former heroes **Mission managers **Possibly some sort of snow mobile **And a whole lot of other characters after I have finished Dance in the Flames I am planning on making a new Hero creation who will be stationed on the icy planet of Orcus. What color should he be? Green Black Yellow MOCs As for my MOCs, here's a link to my Brickshelf account, which shows all of my Hero Factory creations to date. Farewell Well, that's all that I have to say for the moment. I hope you readers have a great summer - or what's left of it at least. Links *My BIONICLE creations *My YouTube channel *My Hero Factory creations on Brickshelf